MaloMyotismon
MaloMyotismon (known as BelialVamdemon in Japan) is a Demon Lord Digimon. He is the final villain of the Digimon Adventure 02 series. He is considered the strongest form of Myotismon, able to grow stronger than VenomMyotismon yet also keep his intelligence. Digivolution Special Digivolutions * DNA Digivolution - VenomMyotismon + Devitamamon = MaloMyotismon Abilities He used the power of the 'Other World' to create mental illusions of anyone's desires. Like Daemon he could also tear open holes to Earth and the Digital World. He also appears to be able to read minds as he does with Mummymon, but it may just be playful taunting (he asked Davis in genuine shock why he had been able to resist his illusion technique and if he was able to read Davis's mind, he would have not needed to ask). In the Digital World he appears to be able to heal himself as he claims it is where he is most powerful. Without a body, he takes on the form of a floating black blob of darkness. Attacks * Crimson Mist (Melting Blood): Unleashes a red acidic mist on his enemies. * Screaming Darkness: Fires dark-energy spheres from his shoulder cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah, at any opponent. * Pandemonium: Causes the sky to darken, increasing his power and confusing others around him. * Chaos Crusher: Slashes enemies with his claws. * Black Rain: Causes dark energy to rain from the sky. * Mental/Mind Illusion: A bright light flashes from his eyes at his enemies. It caused the DigiDestined to experience their heart's desire. * Soul Shield: Forms dark energy into a round barrier to protect himself from attacks. * Pandemonium Flame: A dark ray appears from his fists. * Black Device: He disappears in a big dark cloud (which can damage opponents) and will appear in another place just like teleporting. * Dark Stream: Fires a heavy dark energy stream from his body. * Dark Cannon: Makes a dark Electric-Energy cannon to fire from his hand * Healing Of Darkness: A dark blue healing stream touches his body and make him bigger and stronger. * Photon Cracker: Unleashes a shocking wing attack. * Distance Kick: Kicks his enemies away with dark power. * Instant Lockdown: Fires a black flaming cloud on his enemies. It will damage and paralyze them. * Black Hovering: Hovers in the air so that no one can catch him, and he can do his black rain move better. * Kickdown: While in air, he does a black heavy kick move. * Critical Darkness: He catches the enemy with his tail and throws them into his body. Appearances Digimon 02 * Voiced by Richard Epcar. It was believed that Myotismon was killed on August 3, 1999 but in reality, after his body was destroyed by the DigiDestined, Myotismon's disembodied data/spirit endured and went into the head of Yukio Oikawa, with the promise of bringing him to the Digital World. While inside Oikawa's body, Myotismon used his "puppet" to create Arukenimon, Mummymon and the Control Spires. But by using Oikawa to duplicate the Dark Spore, he was able to leave his host and absorb the Dark Spores, gaining enough power to Digivolve beyond his initial Mega form and into MaloMyotismon. Upon his resurrection, he tortured and killed Arukenimon as an excuse to test his new found power on her. After Mummymon was killed by MaloMyotismon in an attempt to avenge Arukenimon, Davis was the only one willing to fight, as everyone else was too afraid to battle someone as sadistic and merciless as MaloMyotismon. Fueled by his courage, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon with everything he had, doing some major damage. MaloMyotismon tried to incapacitate them all by using their desires against them, but since Davis' greatest desire was to see MaloMyotismon defeated, he was able to break free of the spell and rescue the others. Davis' desire enabled all the different forms of all the Digimon to appear simultaneously, forming a Digimon army that unleashed a massive series of attacks that seriously injured MaloMyotismon. (It should be noted that Magnamon did not appear.) However, in the end they only did him a favor, sending him into the Digital World, where he was most powerful, many times more-so than previously, as seen by absorbing the data of all of the dark power in the digital world. He posed a challenging battle for the DigiDestined, who were not able to defeat him even with all the Digivolved forms of their Digimon. During the fight, a lot of Digimon as well as the main DigiDestined's partners appeared on the edge of the canyon where some of them were partners to the other DigiDestined and MaloMyotismon launched his Screaming Darkness attack on them where all the DigiDestined encountered (and some that weren't seen like T.K.'s greatest ambition to be a giant ruling over earth) appeared in the Digital World. Again, the help of the Digivices was required to defeat him; this time it took the light from the Digivices of all the children in the world causing Myotismon's body to dissolve into a dark spirit. Then the light from the Digivices created a new weapon for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, a large cannon that he used to fire his 'Giga Crusher' attack to completely destroy Myotismon's data. Digimon D-Power Digivice When plugged into the computer via USB and the game disc is downloaded, you can play through 13 worlds, and at the end, you will fight MaloMyotismon (Even though MaloMyotismon never appeared in Digimon Season 3, he tends to be the main boss in both the digivice Area 13 and the computers Area 13). Digimon World 3 MaloMyotismon is a digivolution of one of your partner digimon when you raise Myotismon's level to 99. He can also DNA Digivolve with Gallantmon to become Beelzemon Digimon World 4 MaloMyotismon is the final boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Myotismon may digivolve into MaloMyotismon if there is a DemiDevimon in your party, digi-farm, or digi-bank. He also appears if you use a digivolve disk on a dark digimon. He attacks with Pandemonium Flare. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MaloMyotismon is one of the hidden characters who can be unlocked. He is the true final boss of the game, with the player having to take the hardest route to get to him. Digimon Racing MaloMyotismon is the third boss in this game. He is in the track Deep Jungle. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Video game bosses Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family pt:MaloMyotismon